


Positively Divine

by Kunda



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Tragedy, Banishment, Clinging, Extended Knowledge, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Interloper War Against the Goddesses, Loss of Powers, Made Half Mortal/Immortal, Memory Acceptance, Memory Loss, Mentions The Sacred Realm, Multi, Old legends, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Realm War, Prophecy of The Gods, References to Previous Games, Regaining Powers, Takes Place a Few Years After BOTW, The Golden Goddesses Locked in Their Very Own Hyrule, The Triforce, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunda/pseuds/Kunda
Summary: Waiting for the moment the Sacred Realm will open and they will be restored to their Realm. The Golden Goddesses were chased from their home when the Interlopers found their way to the world. The sisters are now collecting themselves in Hyrule, for when the prophecy ends there won't be time to rest. Though, no matter their combined strength the sisters are no more immortal.“Only When The Calamity Is Defeated and The Goddesses Turn from Gold to Bronze Shall Hyrule Fall to Its End”I do not claim to own any references or games in the Zelda series. All rights go to Nintendo. I also do not claim to own the references of the Goddesses.





	1. Characters- Will Be Updated

  **Coming Soon to Your Archive of Our Own...**

**"Positively Devine" and its Lovely Goddesses**

 

[Goddess](https://www.deviantart.com/sockpoppet/art/Commission-for-squeaky-pickle-Nayru-596188125)[ Nayru](https://www.deviantart.com/sockpoppet/art/Commission-for-squeaky-pickle-Nayru-596188125) **:** Poised and Confident Nayru is a force to be reckoned with despite her patient manner and motherly tone, extremely wise for her appeared age. Mortal Age could be counted as 27(twenty-seven). Family Oriented. Nayru is the oldest followed by Power and Courage and as equally Graceful as Din. Horribly afraid of Lynels.

[Goddess Din](https://www.deviantart.com/sockpoppet/art/Commission-for-squeaky-pickle-Din-585628066): Aged Mortally at 25(Twenty-five). Din is somewhat temperamental making her unreasonable in the face of disrespect. Graceful but it's not noticeable during its strongest times. Judgmental and Tough. Can be considered Fearless and independent. Loves Lynels(due to their rough and tough ways.

[Goddess Farore](https://www.deviantart.com/sockpoppet/art/Commission-for-squeaky-pickle-Farore-615898048): Youngest sister of the three at 23(twenty-three). Graceless but full of life and energy. Farore is extremely driven once her heart and mindset to a task. Loves all of her creations but tries to hide the fact that he had created some bad creatures in her time.

 


	2. Prologue

“Before time began, before spirits and life existed. Three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule. Din, the Goddess of Power... Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom... Farore, the Goddess of Courage. Din, With her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru Poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore, With her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law,”

“After the gods had finished their work, they left the world, but not before creating a symbol of their strength, a golden triangle known as the Triforce. A small but powerful portion of the essence of the gods was held in this mighty artifact, which was to guide the intelligent life on the world of Hyrule. The land the Goddesses descended to became known as the Sacred Realm.”

 

_Falling down, deep into the empty chasms of space and time. Portals to other realms sealed shut for the safety of Hyrule and its people. She reached out, grasping at nothing but insanity as she desperately searched for the answers to the prophecy. How could the givers. The mothers of all things, be placed under a prophecy from some lonely mortal._

_Nayru held herself proudly beside her sisters, immortal judgements passing to those who had passed on to the sacred realm in hopes of resting with the Goddesses. This was her duty along side her sisters, to pass judgement on innocents and allow them entry into their Sacred Realm. Eternal rest for those who got none during their times in Hyrule. Those who were sent away spent their after life roaming, searching for a place they would be accepted. Sins were small compared to what the Goddesses cared for, you could have murdered a innocent and they would forgive you._

_Gripping, reaching, flailing arms. Screams of the dead. Banishment to forever mortality from the once prosperous immortality they held the reigns of. Gaping mouths screamed the goddesses names as they were chased from their resting place, the creators were banished from their home by those they had banished for their evil magics. Interlopers, though they went by The Twili these years._

_Din, mighty and fierce was sent spiraling towards the lush earth she created. Gerudo looks distorted from the utter speed they were sent through the portal of magic. Everything was dark as they were spread across the land, memories and devine powers stripped away as mortality stung their flesh like an attacking jelly fish. She couldnt remember the last time she felt this- this undescribable pain shooting through her body as the red flames enveloped her completely._

_Farore was pushed into silent tears as everything faded, time and space shifting around her until she was incased inside a green flame that could only be described as painfully heated. She felt nothing before and she wished it could have stayed like that. Feelings- emotions- she disliked it already and knew as soon as the Sacred Realm was attacked that there would be consiquences they wouldnt be able to handle. Three sisters who were once so elegant and graceful, full of all the answers had those very answers stripped away by a pathetic race of magi._

_Nayru, in complete silence followed suit by spiraling towards the flowing waters of Zora Domain’s river. The Blue Flame that surrounded her burning her into nothing but a human shell of pain and emotions she couldnt understand. She felt empty, like a cup of nothing being left out to chip in natures harsh conditions._ _They had no idea what leaving was going to do to the many Realms residents._

_Empty hearts, failed intentions. Depression and cluelessness mixed into a bowl of misplaced power at the feet of evil magics. The sisters would have been chased to the last corner of Hyrule if they were immortal, but facing their own fates was much more likely in this moment. Would they survive mortality? Or die with no clue of what happened to their home?_


	3. Din’s Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din wakes up to an unexpected face and no memories that she can clearly recall.

_Darkness..._

_Darkness..._

_Pained and Void of Memories._

 

Din woke with a startle, scaring the little Vai who had a wet cloth over her forehead and had tended to her previously unconscious state. Chest heaving unbelievably quick as she looked around the cool room. The woman didn't take anything the little Vai was saying but she did notice what was around her. Din sat on a soft mattress finished with a red traditional sheet while the walls to the room looked like smoothed sandstone. There was a table to the far right, just away from the entrance(that funnily enough didn't hold a door), which was nicely made with a centerpiece and a cover. The rest of the room was either personal belongings, bags or the one shelf of books she took notice of.

 This was an odd experience despite her empty basket of a brain made to store her memories. Din should have understood what happened, but when she tried to recall anything in her past nothing came to mind, besides a dull ache in the back of her skull.

"--My Momma will be home soon, you should rest until she gets back" The little Vai informed the ancient Gerudo, but Din didn't catch on until the last few words. She sat up as quickly as her aching body would allow, taking in every last detail right down to the dry scent the room gave off. It didn't take more than a few seconds for a stoic-looking Vai to enter the room and address Din like they knew each other for years.

"Stupid Voe at the bazaar take up all my precious time getting the ingredients we need to make soup. Ah! you have woken up, welcome to our home my name is Ivas, this is my daughter Savaas." Placing down the basket of fresh goods, Ivas reached her hand out to shake Din's. The former goddess took her hand cautiously, grip tightening when Ivas had started to shake her hand in greeting.

"Sarqso Ivas" Din said.

"No need for thanks, you are just lucky. The goddesses have blessed you upon our sands have they not? Savaas, take the food and begin preparing our dinner, Our guest will eat well tonight" Whether it was the accepting aura this mother gave off or the homey setting she was in, Din felt like she belonged, but her memory did not serve her as well as it should. So she let her impulse take control and began to speak up. "I don't remember anything, what happened?" 

As Ivas ushered her child to go prepare the fruits and vegetables for dinner she was truly caught off guard by such a question, did this woman not remember getting stranded in the unforgiving sands of the Gerudo Desert? Ivas had no clue to why she would get lost, she was a proud Gerudo herself for Hylia's sake.

"I went out to gather volt fruit in the desert, they're fresher that way. When I got near a far away bunch of cacti I noticed you covered in sand. do you not remember? I had to drag you here, much harder than it seems real'' Ivas walked over to a box on the floor in the corner of the floor, opening the top then pulling out a trinket Din _knew_ in the pit of her stomach that she should have remembered right away.

"I found you with this, an ancient Gerudo symbol and a canteen. You were burning up with a fever but it seems you are better now" The Gerudo woman handed the items over and watched curiously as Din ran her fingers over them both. Such an odd sight, Din just couldn't figure out why she would carry such strange items. Until it clicked within her mind.

Her name was Din, these were her belongings and she was once a fighter. It didn't answer why she was in the desert almost buried in itchy sand, but it was something that made sense in this time of void.

"My name is Din, Sa'oten" Din said skeptically, this was something she should have knew right away, but even this was gently faded over.

Ivas bent over to look Din in the eyes, at which she was met with the Amnesia taken amber eyes, they held unknowing power. Like when Riju had first been put into power and hadn't realized how much she held in the palm of her hand.

"Well Din, im sure Savaas has told everyone about a new arrival. A Gerudo we have never met is celebrated greatly in our town. Come now we must get to the town square and begin our welcome." This was striking news and hit Din in a hole in which made her anxious, the town was going to celebrate her arrival? it didn't seem all too right in her eyes. What could you do though, traditions were traditions and she was not going to be rude to her own heritage.

 

_Hitting sand was like being pinned to the boiling rocks on death mountains and left there to turn to nothing but ash, it stung her whole body and only ended when she couldn't take the pain and her body shut down into an unconscious state. As dark as the sky had become when the fire around her burnt out, the cool air did nothing to soothe her. She didn't dream, didn't think, she couldn't. Because even in such a shutdown state she could still feel the dull ache and piercing burn of her skin as the sand around her was gently brushed against her flesh from the freezing night air the Gerudo Valley was known for. Din had met with a terrible fate, hadnt she? Lost beneath the merciless sands that took lives without hesitation throughout the centuries._


End file.
